Don't Scream
by ThatEnglishRoseisnotonfire
Summary: For SouthParkFan8's contest


**I absolutely suck at horror**

"Wake Up"

Cartman slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred with blood.

"Boy" he thought "It smells like shit in here"

He could not remember a thing and screamed as he saw another figure on the other side of the room, the figure was strung up on the wall, eyes gouged out with bloody sockets on display, arms hanging limply, bones removed and what sickened him most of all was that this poor persons stomach had been slit open and the half digested pop tart had been forced down the victim's throat which had also been brutally hacked open. It was his best friend Kenny and that "shit" smell was his deceased friend's rotting flesh.

"Shit." he whispered as he became aware of two things; one, there was a throbbing pain in his head and two, there was another figure emerging from the shadows. He trembled with fear as the figure walked closer to him; he had seen how brutal this madman was with Kenny, What would he do to him?

"Hi Eric" came a cheery voice that Cartman recognised immediately

"Butters?" Cartman said "What the FUCK are you doing Butters, you need to go get help! There is a madman on the loose... look what he did to Kenny!"

Butters didn't look at Kenny's corpse but simply sighed and said

"You just don't get it do you Eric?"

"Butters, what the FUCK is going on?"

Butters smiled devilishly

"Tut-Tut Eric, we mustn't swear, although you never do anything anyone says so we just stopped trying to teach you to be polite, to be human."

"Butters, I'm starving so stop playing these stupid games, get me some cookies and let me go."

Butters grinned sweetly

"Okay Eric, would you like some chilli?"

Butters went back into his mysterious corner and brought back a large bowl of steaming hot chilli

"Sweet" Cartman said and started to wolf down the bowl of chilli

"Say Cartman, You remember Scott Tenorman right?"

"What, that asshole who ate his parents cause I gave them to him in some chi..."

Cartman looked down at the almost empty bowl of chilli and suddenly pulled out his Moms silk bra strap.

"B-B-Butters" Cartman said weakly

"Yes Eric" Replied Butters in a sweet as sugar voice

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Don't you recognise your own basement Eric"

"Where is my Mom?" Cartman asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Well I know you like your chilli hot and I believe your mom has a reputation for being smokin' hot"

"Who would DO that?" Cartman screamed

"You did it Eric. You do all sorts of horrible things to me and other people, You have molested me, You gave Kyle AIDs-"

"Yeah that was fucking sweet!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Butters slapped Cartman round the face and went on talking

"My point is you do so many horrible things to people, and you never have any sympathy."

Butters walked over to his mysterious corner and pulled out an amazingly powerful electric drill

"And now" Butters said, powering up the electric drill "It's payback time"

Cartman screamed as Butters lunged at him, electric drill gripped tightly in his hand and he just wanted to die as Butters shoved the drill into his stomach, and he gagged as he heard the squelch of the drill as it was retracted, covered in blood and yellow pus. Cartman was smart enough to know that he would be dead in a few minutes if he didn't escape. As Butters walked over to his mystery corner to get another torture device, Cartman desperately tried to think of the layout of his basement then he started to drag himself in the vague direction of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"Butters said as he slammed a hammer onto Cartman's left hand.

Cartman wanted to scream, but Butters smashed his face with the hammer and Cartman's mouth was filled with blood. Cartman could not see in his right eye and he was partially blind in his left eye but he still had enough vision to see Butters open the door.

"Butters,wait!" Cartman pleaded "I'm sorry"

"It's too late Eric" Butters replied coldly "Go to hell fatass"

Butters shut the door and there was a distinct click as he locked the door. Cartman lay there waiting to die.

"I'm not fat" Cartman whispered with his last breath, even though he knew no one could hear him "I'm big boned"


End file.
